Quand les émotions prennent le pas sur la raison
by Kaila.pe
Summary: Post saison 3. Brennan est affectée plus qu'il n'y parait par les derniers événements. Elle décide de tout quitter mais elle semble avoir oublié un détail : Booth.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma nouvelle histoire (post saison 3) basée sur l'idée que Brennan ne se remet pas si facilement de la "fausse mort" de Booth, du départ de Zach… Comme si la carapace qu'elle s'était construite par le passé s'est fendue pendant ces trois ans et qu'elle se retrouve à présent sans défense, à nue. J'espère que j'arriverai à réaliser cette fic en entier (j'en ai bien l'intention ! ;)) et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Elle est prévue pour durer assez longtemps… Le temps pour Brennan de se "reconstruire" ou de se "construire" tout simplement… Etant donné que je suis la diffusion de la saison 4 et que certains spoilers me plaisent beaucoup, il est possible que j'en utilise ou m'en inspire pour ma fic…

Enfin, rien ne m'appartient… et je ne gagne bien évidemment rien de ce que j'écris sinon une belle journée lorsque je lis vos gentils commentaires (j'accepte aussi les critiques négatives, elles permettent souvent de progresser ! ) ^^

Voilà un petit début… La suite en fin de semaine, normalement.

^.^

__________________________________________________________________

_Quand les émotions prennent le pas sur la raison…_

_Douche froide_

Je ne sentais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien. Juste le vague clapotis de l'eau autour de moi. J'avais mis le jet au plus fort, voulant souffrir sous les gouttes qui s'abattaient sur mon corps. Mais, c'était comme s'il était anéanti, je ne ressentais plus rien. N'était-ce pas l'effet que j'avais cherché ? Fuyant à l'autre bout du pays, m'enfermant dans ce minuscule studio inconfortable et glacé, avalant un peu plus de cachets que nécessaire, me projetant sous la douche froide et meurtrière ?

Nue.

Fragile.

Froide.

Insensible.

L'eau s'abattait et je ne sentais rien, les gouttes s'écrasaient, ruisselaient sur ma peau nue jusqu'à tomber en émettant un petit bruit cristallin. L'eau si puissante et fragile à la fois, si abondante et rare. L'eau à l'origine des arcs-en-ciel et des orages, à l'origine de la vie et des naufrages… L'eau qui se répandait autour de moi contrastait avec la sécheresse de mon corps… et de mon cœur. Mes yeux à peine entrouverts, observaient ce spectacle désolant, tandis que mes autres sens s'effaçaient petit à petit. Nue, sans plus aucune barrière, j'étais vulnérable. Je ne me cachais plus.

Je restais là, assise dans la petite baignoire vétuste. Mes pensées allaient de ce soir magique où je chantais devant les gens que j'aimais au choc du tir qui avait couté la vie à mon partenaire, du moins comme je le croyais à cet instant. Elles se faisaient plus précises sur le sentiment de honte, de culpabilité, puis de désespoir et d'abandon et enfin de trahison que j'avais ressentit alors. Enfin, ne pouvait s'effacer de mon esprit la vision de Zach, sur ce lit d'hôpital. Vision qui n'était dû qu'à moi.

Les yeux maintenant fermés, ma tête qui tournait, le blanc, le vide dans mon esprit. Enfin, ne plus penser, ne plus remuer ces idées noires qui m'assaillaient sans cesse ces derniers temps. Juste dormir, ne plus me réveiller. Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Plus le courage de réfléchir. Le néant.

************

Soudain, le réveil. Brutal. J'éteignis l'eau d'un geste rapide, la température de mon corps avait baissée. Beaucoup. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi, dans cet état léthargique. Mais je savais que c'était stupide, complètement stupide !

Je saisis de quoi essuyer mon corps meurtri, réchauffer les parcelles froides de ma peau et surtout tenter de réveiller le peu de bon sens qu'il restait dans mon esprit. J'entourais ensuite la serviette autour de ma taille, la fixant au dessus de ma poitrine. Ce n'est que lorsque je posai ma main sur la poignée que je l'entendis. Je me figeai.

Dans la pièce attenante résonnait le bruit de fond d'une télé. J'étais pourtant sûre de ne point l'avoir allumée. J'étais aussi certaine que ces paroles venaient de mon appartement. Mon cœur, que j'aurais voulu silencieux quelques heures plus tôt, se mit à battre bien plus fort.

Que risquais-je ? Au pire, la mort ? … Je sortis. Un dernier instinct de survie me dit que j'étais folle, que j'aurais pu prendre un quelconque ustensile dans la salle de bain pour me défendre. Mais pour défendre quoi ? Ma vie n'était rien.

C'est alors que je l'aperçus. De dos. Il était assis sur une chaise, face à la télé. Un coude sur la table. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se retournât. Il ne devait pas me voir comme ça, pas dans l'état où j'étais.

" Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! _Commença-t-il._

_Je répondis plus froidement que je ne le voulais :_

_ Booth, que faîtes-vous là ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester.

A l'intérieur, je paniquais. J'aurais voulu le frapper, le frapper d'être là, de s'être déplacé pour moi.

_ Quel accueil ! Vous remarquerez que j'ai eu le tact de ne pas entrer dans la salle de bain, moi !

_ Booth !

Je ne savais que dire, que faire. Il éteignit la télé et se retourna complètement. Son regard se posa sur moi, intense. Je pris alors conscience que seule ma serviette entourait mon corps. Comme s'il eut lu dans mes pensées, il me proposa :

_ Peut-être devriez-vous vous habiller ?

Il semblait sûr de lui, prêt à rester autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour me ramener mais ne semblait pas presser de rentrer. Alors que moi, ne faisait que survivre dans cette minuscule pièce depuis quelques jours ; lui semblait en avoir prit possession en seulement quelques instants. Sa présence avait un effet apaisant sur moi, mais ma tête me dictait de le mettre à la porte. Son regard caressa mon épaule nue, puis s'accrocha au mien. Je le défiais, la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Alors je fus surprise, ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une façon qui m'était inconnu, comme s'il avait été… blessé. Non, Brennan, tu te fais des idées ! Tu n'as jamais su lire dans les gens ! Je baissai les yeux. Il fallait qu'il parte. Je ne bougeai point.

Après un moment qui me paru une éternité, il se leva et passa devant moi en silence pour atteindre la salle de bain. La boîte de médicaments. Ma valise était éventrée au pied de mon lit et il n'avait fait ça que pour me laisser l'intimité nécessaire, dans la seule pièce de l'appartement, pour me changer. J'enfilais alors un jean et un T-shirt et passais ma main dans mes cheveux humides. Lorsqu'il réapparut, je sus qu'il avait vu ce que je craignais qu'il ne voit. La boîte de médicaments, que j'avais vidée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne dit rien. Il proposa de m'emmener manger. Je refusais. Il commanda une pizza.

__________________________________________________________________

Alors qu'en pensez-vous pour l'instant ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bon bah voilà… Elle aura fini par arriver cette suite ! Merci pour vos reviews… Et désolée pour l'attente… (Surtout que cette suite ne la rattrape pas vraiment…'~') Vous avez le droit de me tuez… Mais j'exige explication du crime avant… So : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

~K~

_______________________________________________________

L'odeur alléchante de la pizza me chatouillait les narines. Si les réactions physiologiques de mon corps me dictaient de manger, ma tête, elle, n'avait pas faim. Booth m'observait, ses yeux avaient une lueur protectrice, et inquiète. Je pris une petite part, comme pour le rassurer, et l'éloigner. J'avalais difficilement. Le goût pâteux de la pizza assécha ma bouche et je tendis la main vers la bouteille d'eau. En me servant, je ratai mon verre, inondant la table. Je n'étais même plus capable de me servir un verre d'eau ! Pitoyable ! D'un geste las, je me dirigeai vers le coin de la pièce qui faisait office de cuisine, cherchant de quoi éponger ma stupidité.

Booth n'avait rien dit, rien fait ; comme s'il eût lu en moi et appréhendé la réaction à adopter pour ne pas me brusquer. Le silence devenait cependant pesant.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres, que je n'osais reposer. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? J'avais peur de connaitre déjà cette réponse. Je remis un bout de pizza dans ma bouche. Alors que je le mâchais longuement, Booth répondit à ma question muette :

"Vous vous souvenez de notre dernière enquête ?

C'était une question rhétorique, bien sûr que je me souvenais… Je me rappelais la pâleur de la mort contrastant avec la beauté de cette victime… La beauté de son visage, tout du moins. Le reste de son corps avait été broyé… Je me rappelais la vengeance de cet homme sur cette femme innocente. Un crime d'amour, de passion, comme on dit ! … Je me rappelais ce sentiment de suffoquer… Une enquête difficile, ma dernière enquête.

J'écoutais la suite :

_ Elle n'est pas terminée, Angela a découvert un nouvel élément qui remet en cause toutes nos conclusions. On a besoin de vous."

Mon bout de pizza se coinça dans ma gorge, provoquant une quinte de toux. Brutalement, je me levai et courus vers la salle de bain. Une brusque envie de vomir. Les toussotements ne faiblissaient pas alors que la nourriture gênait ma respiration. Dans la glace, mon visage pâle, mes yeux cernés, fatigués. Ainsi, il était venu pour l'enquête, non pour moi. Et cette dernière avait été un échec. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi – pas de la façon dont j'avais eu besoin de sa présence lorsque je le croyais mort. Il avait besoin de mes compétences. Compétences que je n'avais plus. Mes mains se cramponnèrent au lavabo, crispées. Mon corps se saccadait au rythme de ma toux. J'expulsai, je rejetai de tout mon être. Mes yeux vitreux se posèrent alors sur la boîte de médicaments, un profond dégoût naquit en moi. Non, je n'avais pas voulu réellement le faire. Porter atteinte à ma vie. Je ne m'en sentais pas le droit. Pas après toutes les morts que j'avais vengées, tous les êtres auxquels j'avais voulu rendre dignité. Mourir à la place d'un autre, pourquoi pas, mais abandonner une vie, même la mienne, je n'en avais pas le droit. J'observais ma tête dans le miroir, un pâle fantôme, un zombie. De dégoût, ou de désespoir, je me fis vomir.

Lorsque les spasmes dans mon abdomen se furent calmés, je me passai la tête sous l'eau puis me relevai, transpirante. M'appuyant contre la porte, mes mains agrippèrent mes cheveux, j'aurais voulu les arracher. Me détruire. A défaut de mourir.

Je tremblais, le teint blafard que me renvoyait le miroir ne pouvait m'appartenir. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Où était donc passée la rationnelle Temperance Brennan que j'étais ? Elle avait disparue… avec Zack, avec Booth… Les jours où je l'avais cru mort avait été un cauchemar, mais n'étaient rien à côté de ceux que j'endurais maintenant. Quant à Zack… Je mordis l'intérieur de mes lèvres, passai mes mains sur mon visage. Zack, pardonne-moi…

Les petits coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bain me firent sursauter.

"Temperance, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiétait Booth.

Je sortis en silence, levant timidement les yeux vers lui, puis les baissant prestement. Il m'attira contre lui, ma tête se calant contre son épaule malgré ma volonté. Ses bras puissants s'enserrèrent autour de moi, provoquant un sentiment de réconfort et de protection. Je ne pouvais nier que son soutien m'apportait un bien fou, mais je ne voulais dépendre de lui. J'en avais déjà aperçut les conséquences. Je le repoussai, concentrant mes idées sur notre dernière enquête.

__ Qu'est-ce qu'Angela a découvert pour l'enquête ? _Le questionnais-je.

__ On a trouvé une lettre, écrite par le coupable. Angela l'a rendue lisible, Sweets l'a analysé. Ca ne peut pas être lui. Il l'aimait mais c'est lui-même qu'il aurait tué, pas elle, il l'aimait trop pour ça._

__ Quoi ? Mais il a avoué pourtant ! Devant nous ! Il paraissait certain de l'avoir fait._

_Je _me rappelais ses gémissements, il nous suppliait presque de l'arrêter.

__ S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas pu l'avouer._

__ Oh, vous voulez dire qu'il… _commençais-je, mais ses yeux, qui avait pris un air grave me déroutèrent. Il m'expliqua :

__ Je veux dire qu'il se serait donné la mort avant d'avoir pu se confier._

__ Mais… _fis-je surprise_, Il paraissait tellement persuadé, tellement…_

Booth me coupa la parole vivement :

__ C'est ça, oui ! Persuadé. Quelqu'un l'a persuadé d'avoir commis ce crime._

__ Quoi ? Mais comment ? _M'étonnais-je. Mes muscles corrugateurs se plissant légèrement.

__ Il n'en suffit pas de beaucoup Bones, c'était un être fragile, il était fou de cette fille mais savait qu'il ne l'intéresserait jamais. Dans ces lettres, il lui disait qu'il disparaitrait si elle le souhaitait. Il ne lui voulait que du bien, mais elle se servait de lui. Lorsqu'il l'a trouvée morte, il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup à une autre personne pour lui faire croire que c'est lui qui l'avait tué._

__ Ce ne sont que des spéculations, Booth !_

__ Pas si on trouve qui l'a réellement tué._

__ Et pouvez-vous me dire en quoi vous avez besoin de moi ? Je n'aime pas partir de spéculations et si vous n'avez pas trouvé de nouvel os…_

Je m'arrêtais, surprise. Le visage de Booth, resté grave et fermé depuis son arrivée affichait maintenant un sourire narquois. Sourire contagieux. Malgré toutes les pensées noires, que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt, et avait encore, la commissure de mes lèvres s'étira légèrement en arrière et je répondis innocemment :

___ _Quoi ?_

__ Je vous ai retrouvée, Bones. Fit-il d'un air plus tendre cette fois._

________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

_Gouttes de sang_

Mes doigts s'accrochaient à ce verre. Non s'agrippaient. L'eau chaude. Le savon glissant. Le savon glissant. L'eau chaude. Mes mains qui frottaient. Rouges. Mouillées. Tremblantes.

Tout à coup, un grand bruit. Le verre venait de se briser au fond de l'évier. Des images défilèrent dans ma tête. Des toiles d'araignées, un endroit sombre, une porte abimée, des cris. Je les chassais, tant bien que mal. Je tremblais. Prenant appui sur l'évier, je sentis un minuscule éclat de verre entailler ma peau. Je grimaçai. Booth pris mon poignet entre ses doigts et le retourna doucement. La paume de ma main laissait apparaître quelques gouttes rouges qui perlaient doucement pour glisser au creux de celle-ci.

Bizarrement, la vue du sang me troubla. Moi qui côtoyais les cadavres, j'avais peur de quelques gouttes de sang ? Saigner, synonyme de faiblesse, de mort et de détresse. Mon regard croisa celui de Booth, grave et inquiet. Avait-il perçu mon trouble ?

Booth passa ma main sous l'eau gelée. Comme si je n'étais plus capable de m'occuper de moi. Je me laissai pourtant soigner, pas assez de force pour contester. Puis il m'improvisa un pansement avec un mouchoir pour soulager ma blessure artificielle. Je le regardai ensuite réparer ma maladresse.

Il s'activait devant moi, et je pensais percevoir de la nervosité dans ses gestes. Longtemps j'avais agacé par ma maladresse, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas le facteur de son énervement cette fois. Peut-être était-ce ma morosité, mon inertie ? Je n'étais pas de compagnie agréable et en avais conscience. J'aurais voulu être autre mais… Non en fait, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Plus. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, pourquoi était-il venu ? Non, ça je savais. Mais n'aurait-il pas pu rester là-bas ? Me parler au téléphone ? Non, effectivement, ce dernier était éteint depuis mon arrivée.

Après de longs jours de silence, je décidai de le rallumer. Plus pour quitter mon immobilité, activer mes mains, et échapper ainsi un bref instant à la surveillance inquiète de Booth qui bien qu'elle fut discrète me donnait envie de lui hurler de jouer à un autre jeu, de poser son regard inquisiteur sur quelqu'un d'autre. J'allumai donc mon portable. Tous les "appels manqués" qui s'affichèrent auraient pu me donner le sourire s'ils n'avaient pas augmenté ce sentiment de honte et de dégoût. J'écoutai certains messages. Booth. Mon père. Angela. Booth. Russ. Mon père. Et même Hodgins. Je ne les écoutai pas en entier. J'éteignis mon portable une nouvelle fois.

"_On s'inquiétait, vous savez._ Me confia Booth se tournant vers moi.

Je savais oui. Je savais aussi que j'étais, devenais un monstre, en faisant du mal aux gens que j'aimais et qui, semblait-il, m'aimaient. Je me souvenais mon départ précipité. Toutes mes affaires données. Les plus précieuses emballées dans des cartons, entreposés dans le garage d'Hodgins. Mes cartons qui reposaient là où avait vécu Zach, c'aurait pu être comique. La colère d'Angela et le manque de réaction de Booth. La tristesse de mon père.

_ On souffrait tous, vous savez. Vous auriez pu souffrir avec nous.

Encore une fois, je savais. Il me fixait.

_ Pourquoi êtes vous partie, Brennan ? Pourquoi ?

J'eu un mouvement de recul, il m'avait appelée Brennan. Il ne m'appelait jamais Brennan. Était-ce pour mettre une distance ? Pourtant sa voix semblait plus implorante que froide, plus brisée qu'agacée. Ma gorge s'empara de remords. Il continua :

_ Je savais que vous ne m'accueilleriez pas à bras ouverts, Brennan…

Encore une fois il insista sur mon nom. Celui qui m'avait été donné et surtout qui m'avait vu grandir. Et non celui qu'il m'avait attribué.

… Mais de là à vous trouver… comme ça. Acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Oui j'étais dans un piteux état, un piteux état. J'aurais voulu qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse. Mais aussi qu'il reste. Je ne savais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus.

_______________________________________________________

C'était vraiment très court, vous m'en voyez désolée… J'attends tout de même vos avis avec impatience et essaierai de vous poster une petite suite assez rapidement ! ;-)

Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
